mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Cherry Berry/Galerie
La Magie de l'amitié (partie 1) Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png L'Invitation Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Des pouvoirs... pas si magiques ? The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Les parasites s'invitent Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png La Fête de la fin de l'hiver Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Applejack with Cherry & Golden S1E11.png La marque de beauté Ponyville market S1E12.png La Compétition Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Sous les projecteurs Fluttershy dans un spectacle.PNG Happy audience S1E20.png Question de territoire Noteworthy and Cherry Berry mad S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry apple bucking S01E21.png Cherry Berry is that you S1E21.png Cherry Berry goes flying S01E21.png Une créature bien étrange Rarity shocked S1E22.png Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Cherry Berry id S01E22.png Leçon zéro Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Le Festival du cauchemar Cherry Berry in a bee costume S2E04.png CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png Cherry Berry hitting a stand S2E04.png La Mystérieuse Jument héroïque Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cherry Berry falling in Air Balloon S2E8.png Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png Cherry Berry says sorry S2E08.png Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png L'anniversaire de Spike Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png La Saison du jus Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Applejack tears S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png Sweetie Drops complains about her cider S2E15.png Le Nouvel Ami de Pinkie Cherry Berry.png Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png Un stage très spécial Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Cherry Berry RunningBack S2E19.png Pinkie mène l'enquête Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Trop de Pinkie Pies Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Autour du feu de camp Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry conversing S3E6.png Ponies arguing S3E6.png Le Code d'honneur des dragons Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png Les Jeux d'Equestria Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png La Vraie Twilight Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png Princesse Twilight (partie 2) Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png La course au drapeau Cherry Berry Crystal Pony ID S4E05.png Le Roi de la fête Cherry Berry and Noteworthy in Ponyville S4E12.png La Vie à la ferme Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png Apprendre à apprendre Cherry Berry in the Rainbow Helicopter S4E21.png La foire aux échanges Royal Pin and Cherry Berry holding paper bags S4E22.png Sieste d'hiver Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png Rêves de princesses Spike thinking to himself S5E13.png Terreur pour tout le monde Ponies in costumes outside Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png À vos marques Cherry Berry and Berryshine looks at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Seconde chance Goldengrape and Cherry Berry whispering S6E6.png Equestria Girls Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Catégorie:Galeries